Talk:Plane chart
Examining the plane chart (nice work with the translation, by the way :) ) turned out to be a troubling experience... I begin to seriously doubt that the rune translations can be interpreted as official romanizations. Zellas' name is strange, but it can be overlooked. But LOAD OF THE NIGHTMARES?? :D I have the suspicion that whoever drew this A. Did not know the correct meaning of the names, or B. Did not care to use them correctly, thinking that nobody will care to translate this back and use it as dictionary reference... :) I don't think these romanizations should be considered "official" at all. --Pip25 09:02, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :I admit, "Load of Nightmare" is my favorite. There are a multitude of strange things here-- one, for example, is that the chart uses "Shabraigdu" (strange spelling in and of itself) instead of "Ruby Eye", and yet uses "Dark Star" instead of "Dugradigdu." I am curious if the other symbols appear in the Ars Goetia, and I wonder about the Hebrew? lettering that appears on the chart. -- Avocado 15:12, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::Uhh... I have just spent some time viewing a lot of demonic seals. :) It seems that all seals in the Ars Goetia have the same style (nonfigurative lines, mostly), so although I did not check all 72 of them, the seals of the ma-ō are likely taken from another source. --Pip25 09:59, 29 August 2006 (UTC) I am curious to know where the picture of the diagram is from (it's obviously not from the anime, though it appears in the opening). Also I'm rather disappointed at the lacking and erroneous information: * The page doesn't mention which runic alphabet is used. It is, as far as I can tell, no historically used alphabet, thus makeing it an alphabet created for Slayers. * It is noted that two different types of "R" are used, although both elder and younger futhark has two. It is hardly strange, and the note only serves to confuse. * It is also noted that the "D" in Dark Star is oriented differently than the "D" in Dolphin. The "D" in Dark Star and Death Fog look nice and ok. The "D" in Load of Nightmnre is, for some reason, turned around 90 degrees (thus not resembling any known rune. Sloppy work). As to the "D" in Dolphin... I can't make out what it says, but what I can make out, makes it impossible for it to say Dolphin. Lastly, some transliterations are wrong. Here's the complete, correct list (with corrections in bold): *Load of Nightm'n'''re *K'n'os *Kaotikblue *Darkstar *Sh'n'braigdu *Deathfog *'Glothsherah''' *Zelasmet'n'''eum (not sure about the "u". It's wierd) *Gahrf *'??lshig''' (or maybe ?lshig?) *Fibrizo Note that the runes for "a" and "n" are rather similar. Overhaul I completely overhauled the entire article. My friend and I are also working on translating the Hebrew text. Taric25 05:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I am completely blown away by this edit. :) Fantastic work. One question though: What browser do you use which can render the runes as Unicode characters? Both the latest Firefox and IE8 seem to fail at this. :) --Pip25 07:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah sorry, I missed your note the first time around. :) Moved it to be more apparent. --Pip25 10:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for your praise. I hope it's just as good when we get the Hebrew translated. Taric25 03:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC)